For Whom The Bells Toll
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Lucy seeks solace in one of Magnolia's pubs after yet another one of Mira's matchmaking dates goes wrong. Her drunken bliss is interrupted by a certain heartbroken and bitter Heavenly Body mage. After closing, the two decide to continue their pitty party in the bell tower. Will the light of day bring about a walk of shame or a new found discovery of possibilities? (A two shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **So, this was a one shot idea that came about a long time ago (it was in my story queue on my profile :D) and I finally got inspired to work on it. And now it's a two shot. You'll understand why once you're done with this one hehe.**

 **But! On to the reading!**

* * *

Lucy kicked at the pebble under her feet as she slowly trudged along the lacrima lit street. Another date, another disappointment. It had really been a shock to walk into the restaurant to find her date already there, sitting at a table with another woman. She'd only spoken with him by lacrima comm, had only seen him in pictures and already he was cheating. His excuse was that he got bored waiting and saw another opportunity. Seriously? She was even five minutes early for their seven o'clock date. She had half a mind to go to the guild hall, but then that would mean facing the dreaded she-devil and she'd more than likely slap the woman.

"Yeah, so not going there," she sighed. She loved the Takeover mage but this was the fourth guy in a month to go sour. A month! She wasn't really in the mood to answer more questions or have another setup thrust into her lap.

Laughter and music drifted over and she glanced up to see she was passing Sticks and Suds, a new pub that had been recently opened. What she really wanted was a drink, a few drinks would be even better. She needed it to wash away the desire to go back and Lucy-kick that no good cheating ass, Karl. She grimaced; his name alone left a sour taste in her mouth.

Knowing everyone would typically be at the guild, she entered. This place would be her best bet for drowning her own sorrows without the prying of her friends. She quickly scanned the nearly empty bar room, which was unusual for a Saturday night. She took mental note of the couple on a billiards table and the two stragglers sitting at the bar. Not one recognizable face. She smiled for the first time since she'd left the restaurant.

"Are ya lost, Girlie? Or can I get ya something?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she placed her purse on the bar top and sidled up onto the stool. The large man behind the bar was probably a lot more suited as a bodyguard than a bartender. She couldn't help but think his size could rival that of Gildarts. But where the Crash mage was handsome, even boyish looking at times, this guy was hardened with scars littering his face and his mouth in a constant scowl. "Whiskey with a water chaser…make it a double." She couldn't help the sarcastic grin that rose to her lips when the bartender gave her a questioning look. When she set a small stack of jewel notes on the bar top, turning a twenty to the side as if to indicate the tip, he gave her a large grin.

"Now that's a girlie who knows what she wants," he snickered as he pulled a bottle from the top shelf down and placed it in front of her. "And if anyone bothers ya, just give me a shout."

She uncorked the bottle with a smile and poured it into the glass he'd given her. It was amazing what a few jewels could instantly purchase. A little bit of friendly service and a lot of being left the hell alone was exactly what she needed. She didn't want to answer questions or get set up on another date, no asshole men, no reminders of how FAIL her dating life was in general. _Peace and all the quiet the jukebox can afford._

* * *

Shock, it was the only thing Jellal could call it. Logically, he knew this would come. Had told himself a million times he'd be faced with this very situation. But in fits of denial, he'd deluded himself into thinking that she'd wait. Her apologetic smile and sympathetic tone only worsened it. He was officially in a class of idiotic asshole all his own. And it had been his own damned doing. "I…well…I," he stuttered for the right words to say. _Put on that face, be the Jellal you always are, Shithead._ He cleared his throat and forced a smile. "I completely understand, Erza and I wish you only the best."

The scarlet haired woman "I really am so sorry, Jellal. I love you, I do and always will but…"

He started to reach over to lay a hand on top of Erza's but stopped himself. The last thing he needed to do was give himself one more reminder of what he'd just lost. "It's fine, really. No further explanations needed. I am glad you've found someone who can make you happy. He does, right?"

A deep blush brightened her cheeks as she looked away. "Natsu treats me very well," she whispered. "But Jellal, promise me something?"

"I promise we will remain friends," He responded quickly. He may have lost the chance to be more with her after dreaming about that for years. But he wanted her in his life regardless. It would be awkward for a long while and they probably would lose touch in the meantime. It was an awkwardness he was willing to accept. He wouldn't wait for Natsu to do her wrong or for her to change her mind. It wasn't in her nature to do so. But he'd gladly be there if she ever needed him. He owed her that and more.

"Yes, we shall but that isn't what I was going to say."

His brow knitted and his lips pursed in thought. "Oh. What is it then?"

"Don't stay lonely for forever, you deserve happiness too. Find a good girl that you can't say no to and settle down."

He could only stare at her, his eyes blinking. If he did not know her as well as he did, he would have thought that surely she was joking or perhaps being condescending. Find a girl he couldn't say no to? She was supposed to be that and it hurt to know he'd told her no too many times. If it wasn't her, it wasn't going to happen. He had believed that she'd been the only one for him for too many years. He just didn't see that ever changing. He was ready to reside himself to the solitary life permanently. _But I can't tell her that._ "Thank you Erza," he said with a forced smile. "I will let you get back to Natsu before he comes looking for you and sets me ablaze."

She gave a soft chuckle before it faded to a sad smile. "Take care, Jellal and stay in touch."

He gave her one last look before giving her a quick nod and turned on his heel. "I will do, farewell." He couldn't look back as he made his way back towards town. The quicker he left, the quicker he could start to bury his feelings. If he buried them deep enough, life would move on. He was thankful for the cover of night when he reached the streets. It was a Saturday night and mages he knew from Fairy Tail were out and about. He didn't want to run into them only for them to look at him in pity. They'd all know about Erza and the fire Dragon Slayer by then. They'd know the source of his discomfort and were, on the whole, too nice to just leave him be.

The sound of laughter caught his attention and he spotted Cana, Freed, and Bickslow standing in the middle of the street ahead. _And of course, that's where I want to go._ It was the quickest and most direct route to the train station. With a sigh, he took the next alley he came too and followed it through. He emerged on the west bank side of the Strawberry Street canal. Hooking an immediate left, he found himself tripping over an A-frame sign he'd somehow missed. _This is you Karma, isn't it?_ He sighed, knowing it just had to be. The evil bitch that she was had finally caught up for everything he'd done in the tower. Pushing himself up, he quickly dusted himself off and went to move on but a flashing light caught his attention. _Happy Hour, two for one draft._ He needed to get to the train station, but then he REALLY needed a drink.

* * *

Lucy grabbed the bottle, ready for her third glass and cursed when a bump on her arm made her spill the honey brown liquid onto the bar. _NOOOO SUCH A WASTE!_ _God, I sound like Cana._ Quickly setting the bottle down, she grabbed some napkins from the bartender's station. She threw them into the spreading pool of liquid and turned to glare at the man beside her. "Did you REALLY have-" her words died on her lips as her almond roca colored eyes met equally brown wide ones. The tattoo over his right eye captured her attention. "Fuuuuck," she whispered none to quietly. She plastered the fakest smile her fog-edged mind would allow. "Jellal. What a...pleasant surprise."

Of all the people he _could_ have bumped into, Erza's teammate and designated little sister was _not_ one Jellal would have readily chosen. He'd been better off with the mouthy drunk, guild ventriloquist and cravat man. "Lucy… Likewise," he mumbled as he moved and took a seat one over from her. He died a little inside knowing there was no way he could just run out without looking like a total dickweed.

She gave a roll of her eyes and turned back to her drink. "Stick firmly in place, as usual, I see," she mumbled to herself. She finished pouring her glass and glanced over at the heavenly body mage. His shoulders slumped and he looked like someone just stole all his little green army men, or whatever little boys played with. He looked as gloomy as she felt and damned her if that didn't pull at the considerate asinine side of her. "Bad night?" She asked, wanting to kick herself once the words were out. She didn't want to know or give any fucks. She had her own problems to drown.

Jellal pulled several jewel notes from his pocket and glanced over at her bottle. He had absolutely no clue what it was but it had to be better than the fruity drink he'd expect her to be sipping. "A bottle of whatever she's got," he grumbled. He glanced over to actually take in her appearance, not that it mattered but given the bartender, it was the last place he'd expect to find Lucy Heartfilia, aka Fairy Tail's _Little Miss Innocent_. The pale pink strapless sundress that fitted her torso (a little too well) and flared at the hips with the strappy heeled sandals seemed to stand out a little too much for a dark pub. Her hair was pinned up and fell in curls down her back, her makeup naturally light. He would have thought she was on a date if not for her solitary presence. "One could say that," he sighed. He gave a quick thanks to the burly bartender before pouring himself a glass.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the way the man coughed when he took a deep sip from the glass. She saw tears well in his eyes as his hand rubbed at his chest. She grabbed her water bottle and slid it over to him. "That's what the water chaser is good for," she chuckled. "Puts out the burn so it goes down easier."

He quickly downed the rest of the water and slammed the empty bottle down on the counter. "Whiskey? I would not have pinned you as a hard liquor kind of girl."

"Woman."

He blinked at her, the single word catching him off guard. "Come again?"

"You referred to me as a girl. I was simply correcting you," she smiled smugly before taking another sip of her drink. "And I'd have to…" She caught herself before she could finish the sentence. _I'd have to be getting laid to come again._ It had merely been a thought not meant to be shared. _No wonder Cana is so damned lippy._ A giggle slipped from her lips and she glanced over to find him looking at her expectantly. "Nevermind."

He was waiting for her to finish the sentence only to be disappointed when she didn't. Her tone was snarky and it piqued his curiosity. In his previous experiences with the curvy blonde, she was always polite. Sometimes a little too much so, especially given the ragtag group that was her team. He picked up his glass and took a small sip, having learned his lesson already. "I would venture to say you've had a similarly deplorable evening?"

A sarcastic chuckle fell from her lips before she took a slow pull from her glass. "Deplorable doesn't even begin to describe," she sighed. She watched him give a knowing nod and pursed her lips. The question of why he was even there in town popped into her head. Her lips parted, the question of if he had come to see Erza was fresh in her mind but quickly stopped herself. _She told him._ That would definitely explain the "stolen toy" look he had. The poor guy really did have the same kind of night she'd had. She could only hope that unlike her, he hadn't walked in on Erza with Natsu. "Music."

Jellal paused in the middle of lifting his glass and glanced over at the Blonde skeptically. "Music?" He questioned hesitantly. He was almost afraid to ask. She'd apparently had a craptastic night but what in the hell did music have to do with the price of rice in China? He'd only come in to have a drink, to numb himself so that he could endure the long train ride home with only his thoughts to keep him company.

Lucy grinned and set her glass down to reach into her purse. Pulling some jewels out, she slid off the stool and walked over to the jukebox that had long since stopped. "Music is very therapeutic, Jellal," she said as she slid the money into the machine. Using the buttons, she started flipping through the multitude of pages to find songs that would be more of a pleasant distraction from their worries. "When you feel your shittiest, music can pick you up."

"Great," he replied. His lack of enthusiasm showed in his monotone voice. "And I am sure now you will serenade me with Mm-bop, or my luck, the Backstreet Boys." He took a sip of his drink and looked back, giving her a polite smile when he found her glaring at him.

"The fact that you even know that song or that band scares me." And it did. The little devil that existed inside of her head decided to throw up the image of him as the evil dictator in the tower, piping that wretched crap through the speakers to "motivate" the slaves he'd kept. _You really are mean, Lucy. A mean, horrible person._ She shook her head at her thoughts and turned back to the machine. "No, I will _not_ serenade you with crap music. But another asshole comment and I won't hesitate to tie you down and force you to listen to Celine Dion," she smirked as she punched buttons. "On repeat."

He stilled at her words, a nervous sweat drop sliding down from his temple. Erza had done that once because he'd pissed her off. _My Heart Will Go On_ still made him want to belt out a scream in terror whenever he heard it. "Point duly noted," he grimaced. "No more asshole comments." _I should have kept going…_

* * *

A loud guffaw of laughter slipped from Jellal's lips as he watched Lucy stumble as she tried to get away with the pool stick. He hadn't really thought she'd pick the biggest guy in there when he'd dared her to take someone's pool cue as they went to line up for a shot. How they'd gotten to this point was really kind of a blur that he was still questioning. The music had started and he had to admit he'd been impressed with her choices. Then it progressed to lame jokes on his side and her sense of humor truly kicked in. She was actually really damned funny and more than once he found himself wondering why he'd never noticed. At some point, she'd somehow wrangled him into going out onto the street to pull in other patrons. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but she was carefree and he found himself admiring that. He could only wish for just an ounce of what she had. He knew he was too buttoned up.

Then came the dancing on the pool table. That was where the dares started, or so he thought. Some things were just a tad on the hazy side. And for the first time, he really didn't give a damn. He was, dare he say, actually having fun. He'd tried jello shots, which he was still on the fence about. But it had been entertaining to watch her clean the gelatinous red substance from the little plastic cup with her tongue alone. _Yeah, that's talent._ The thought made him pause. Had he really just thought that? With a shake of his head, he turned to the bar to find they were at the end of their bottle of whiskey. He signaled for Shannon, the big burly bartender. That had been a point of entertainment for Lucy when he'd shared his name with them. He thought the girl was going to piss her panties with how much she'd laughed at that. Thankfully, Shannon had a really good sense of humor. He slipped more jewels than were necessary across the bar when his and Lucy's glasses were filled once more and turned to find her sauntering back over to him, less the pool stick. _How the hell does her hips still move like that drunk?_ "I see you managed to not get yourself killed or land on your bottom."

Lucy let out a laugh as she took the glass he offered her and took a drink. "Yeah, well that was a little unfair," she giggled. "I happen to know Jim. He and his brother drive one of the boats on the canal, they greet me with friendly waves every time I see them." She saw him give a roll of his eyes and she found herself studying his face. _He's actually really handsome._ The thought made her immediately snap her attention to the now full bar room. It had been dead when she'd came in, the near solitude being ideal for the way she'd been feeling. But then Jellal happened. By some stroke of strange luck, she'd found herself having fun with the guy. The more he drank, the more they talked and joked around. He was less stuffy than he always seemed. Looking at him just then, the stick she was always so sure had been permanently stuck up his ass was gone. And maybe it was just the alcohol allowing him to let loose, but she liked it. A Lot, if she allowed herself to really think about it. But she wasn't, she was just going with the flow. Haciendo Ruido, the last song she'd plugged in, came on and she grinned. Setting her glass down, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the makeshift dance floor others had created.

He didn't know why he allowed her to pull him along, dancing just was not something he did. At least he hadn't in years and definitely never in public. But the fact that the song started in Spanish intrigued him. It had to be a fluke because there was no way for her to know that Spanish was his native tongue. Despite his last name, the majority of people he came across always found it a shock when a string of Hispanic curses came from his lips. She pulled him to a stop in the middle of the other people who on the floor dancing and he couldn't help but return the smile she turned on him with one of his own. But then she started moving to the beat of the song and his face fell. He'd expected the usual dancing he saw other people doing, which resembled some weird interpretive dance of the sexual nature. Most women around him were just grinding on their partners like rutting animals. Lucy, however, popped her hip to the right before shuffling her feet twice to the side and popping her hip to the left as though she was born for this type of music. _The bachata? Holy…_

" _Saca tu cuerpo a bailar. Y no pares de sudar_

 _Alza tus manos al viento, oh, oh, oh"_

She grinned as he watched her, his eyes widening just a fraction before he too started mocking her movements ever so slightly. Thanks to a Spirit who loved to latin dance, she'd developed a passion for the music and Pitbull was no exception. She'd danced to this song in particular so many times with Loke that she'd lost count as it always seemed to draw him out when she queued up her Spanish playlist in her apartment. Movement caught her attention and her brows shot for her hairline when she witnessed Jellal tossing his cap onto the table nearby. His hands lifted towards her and she glanced down in question before hesitantly placing her hands in his. And that was when she met a side to Heavenly Body mage that she would never have dreamed existed. Her breath caught when he pulled her close enough for his leg to settle between her own. She could feel his warm breath feathering against her face as he drug her left hand over the top of his head, leaving it to rest on his shoulder as his slid down to her waist before he began moving their bodies together.

" _Ay chica deja la intriga. Que yo no te dijo mentiras, yo te dijo la verdad._

 _Baby te gusta mi vino pero mami la verdad."_

Jellal felt something deep inside pulling him with the music. His brain knew it just had to be the alcohol dulling his inhibitions but in that moment, he really didn't want to be anywhere else but right where he was. She was easy to lead, following his direction as the pocket around them widened. His reason for being there in the first place was so far gone that he had no clue what it had been. The only thing he knew was the feel of her moving against him, the way the dim light caught in her almond roca eyes to reveal delight as they remained locked with his, the curve of her lips as she smiled and the sound of her laughter. His hand left her hip to find her hand and he pushed her out, easily turning her and pulling her back in so that her backside pressed against him. The chamomile and vanilla scent of her perfume filled his nose and he bit his lips as she ground against him. "Tu y yo, sin querer perdimos el control. Y no quedo mas remedio, que perdemos en la habitacion."

" _Estas haciendo ruido, oh. Estas haciendo ruido en mi corazón._

 _En mi corazón"_

Lucy felt her knees weaken with the sound of his voice in her ear. The fact that he knew the words and could sing them with perfect inflection took her by complete surprise. But as quick as it came, he spun her back out and pulled her back in to slip his arm back around her waist. She easily lost herself in their dance, afraid to admit even to herself that his body felt too good against hers. She didn't want to concede that she was turned on, that every village in her panties was effectively wiped out by torrential water. But every time he turned and spun her in return, the feel of his hands on her hips, every time their groins twisted against each other in a drop and every time his leg brushed against the juncture of her legs - she sighed audibly. If she was to be completely honest and absolutely aware, she'd know that those sighs at some point turned into soft moans.

" _Por eso gozando la vida, con el equipo que el party siga._

 _Ay chica deja la intriga, que yo no te dijo mentiras."_

He pressed the side of his head against hers as they moved to hide the utter lack of restraint he was feeling as they moved together. Every little sound that left her lips left him spellbound, stripping him of the ability to run the other direction. When they slowed with the rhythm of the music, her body would roll up against his and he found his own body wanting to react. Even in his intoxicated state, it made no sense to him. It was a reaction he wasn't exactly prepared for. Every time she looked up at him with those soul-sucking eyes of hers, he wasn't prepared for the amount of control he had to exude just to keep from kissing her. _It… It has to be the music. Or the lighting._ He'd never been attracted to her before, but then he'd never really seen anyone other than Erza. _Now, that's gone..._

" _Tus manos al viento, oh. Tus manos al viento, oh. Estas haciendo ruido, oh._

 _Estas haciendo ruido en mi corazón, en mi corazón "_

When the song ended, Lucy squealed involuntarily as he dipped her and her fingers inadvertently slipped to the nape of his neck from fear of falling. Breathlessly, she looked up and the pounding of her heart sped up as she found his dark chocolate eyes intently gazing into hers. He slowly lifted her back up and, despite willing herself to do so, she found herself unable to pull away. Her gaze dropped to his lips and it was as if she was held entranced. She watched as his tongue darted out over his bottom lip. The realization slammed into her that she could so easily follow that lead. They were close enough for her to do it. All it would take was leaning into him just a little more and she'd know exactly how he tasted.

"Last call, Everyone."

The sound of the Shannon's booming voice broke whatever trance it was holding him there and Jellal quickly released his hold on the Celestial mage. Stepping away, he blinked to clear his fog-clouded mind and turned for the table that he'd discarded his cape on. His fingers still itched from where he'd held her, the spot on his neck where her hand had rested still tingled. He had come so incredibly close. The way she'd looked up at him, the innocent desire he'd seen in her eyes. It had been pulling on him like a wave and he knew, that had no interruption came, he would have given in. Just one look at her when he turned, it dawned on him that he still wanted to. _You're drunk and you just need to leave._ "Well," he said as he cleared his throat. "I guess we should go."

Lucy bit her lip to keep the disappointment she felt at bay. But being one that sucked ass at acting, she couldn't keep it out of her voice. "Yeah… I guess so." She turned to the bar but a hand on her arm stopped her and she glanced down at the fingers holding her captive before looking up at him.

"But-" Jellal started only to stop. He'd reached out on impulse. His sole intention was to thank her for a wonderful evening, but the words refused to come.

" _Find a good girl that you can't say no to."_

Erza's words came to mind, and perhaps it was the inebriation or he'd officially lost his mind, but they suddenly sounded like words of supreme wisdom. "Maybe… Are you really ready to call it a night?"

The fact that the room shifted when she blinked and her gums were numb should've signaled a big _Hell Yes_ , but it did the exact opposite. She wasn't exactly ready to give up whatever the hell _this_ was. "Not really."

"I'll grab another bottle," he grinned. "You grab your purse?"

 _Fuck me, he's got a really nice smile._ "Sure," she smiled and turned but paused to look back. "My place?"

"Ye-" Jellal started but stopped, his eyes dropping down to her heaving chest for a moment. _Jellal! Get your head out of her tits! Aye, Dios mio._ He knew going back to her place would probably be a complete disaster. He was struggling enough as it was with all the people around, being behind closed doors would give his drunken lack of control just what it needed to push him over the edge. "Have you…" _Mierda! Where do we go?_ As if someone had been listening in, the bells in the tower began to ring out the two A.M. hour and it hit him. "Have you ever been in the bell tower?"

Lucy blinked, her liquor and lust addled mind scrambling to comprehend the meaning behind it. "Um," she hummed. "Yeah, but never at night."

He'd been up there more times than he'd cared to admit. Every time he'd come in to see Erza, it was always the place he'd end up before leaving town. It was quiet enough for him to think about all the mistakes he'd made, with her and life in general, and the view of the night stars always made him feel at home. The indigo sky, lit up with all of its twinkling lights reminded him of his magic. When all else failed, he always had that to fall back on. It was supposed to be the grace by which he atoned for his sins. "It gets you above the lights, you get a really cool view of the night sky without leaving the city."

"I so love you." The words left her mouth before she could stop them and her hand immediately came up to clamp over her lips. Heat spread from her cheeks all the way up to her ears as she stared wide-eyed at him, a nervous chuckle bubbling up. _Can you say AWKWARD, Lucy?_ "I… um, that's not what I meant," she stammered. "I don't love you. I mean, I do. In a friend way because-"

Watching her stumble for an explanation only seemed to add to the humor of the situation. The embarrassed blush that stained her skin even reached to top of her dress. It was actually very attractive, he had to admit, but he felt bad for her fishtailing to save herself. "Lucy," he said softly as he reached out to lay a hand on her arm. "It's ok. I know what you meant."

"Thank god you do," she chuckled nervously. The warmth of his hand only added to the sudden stuffiness in the room. "I kinda confused myself."

A bark of laughter burst from his lips and he gestured towards the bar. "Go get your stuff so we can get out of here."

* * *

"I can't do it," Lucy groaned as she leaned against the railing. She'd long since ditched her heels. The gorgeous, but incredibly evil, four-inch heeled sandals were tightly clutched between her fingers. The dash they'd made for the place had been challenging, given the cobblestone road. But it had been fun, they'd joked and laughed. Until they'd reached the never-ending staircase of doom that lead up to the top of the tower. It had been ok at first, they'd even taken their time. Half way up, though, her feet and legs were screaming. She could still hear their horrid cries for her head. "I'll never make it, Jellal. Go on without me and I shall pray for you."

Jellal looked back and couldn't help the laugh that slipped out at her dramatics. He had to admit that he didn't take into consideration his inebriated state when he chose the spot. It just hadn't occurred to him that he'd never once done this drunk and it proved to be an arduous task. Of course, their pit stops to take a shot of the accursed liquid inside the bottle he clutched did not help their cause either. Walking (that was really more like slipping) down the couple of steps to where she was, he held out his free hand for her to take. "Come on, Lucy. There's only eight or nine steps left," he chuckled. "You can do it."

Blinking to steady her vision, she took his hand and begrudgingly allowed him to pull her up the last of the steps. The moment her feet were on the solid, cement ground at the top, she dropped her shoes and his hand to stagger towards the open archway in front of her. Magnolia spread out down below her with the guild just ahead at the highest point in the city. The windows were all dark, the last of the guild members long gone for the night. Up above that, though, was the most beautiful view of the night sky that she'd seen in years. Even from her lookout point on the ridge to the west of town, the sky didn't seem as clear or as close as it did in that moment. "Wow," She breathed. "It's amazing here, Jelly."

"Jelly?" He chuckled as he moved closer to admire the same view. But even as wonderful as it was, he couldn't help looking back at her.

Lucy smiled and gave a lazy nod of her head. "Yeah," she mused. "It kinda fits you, stiff on the outside but gooey on the inside."

 _Gooey on the inside?_ "Um, thank you. I think," He blinked at her description, unsure of how to take it, but his hand shot out in reflex when he saw her sway. The last thing he'd intended when he brought her up there was for her to plummet to her death because that would do wonders for his self-imposed repentance. Without a second thought, he pulled her back from the ledge and closer to him. Too close, he realized when he could feel her warmth seeping through the layers of clothes. He looked down to find her staring up at him, wide-eyed and he swallowed hard before letting go to put a little distance between them.

Even in her drunken state, she knew the tell-tale signs of attraction. Accelerated heartbeat, shortness of breath, toes curling and goosebumps that raced across her exposed flesh. And it had nothing to do with a heart condition or the cool breeze that lifted strands of her hair as it blew through the open archways. She was suddenly glad for the absence of his touch just so she could catch her breath. Stumbling back a little, she held out her hands to steady herself and realized the solid ground might be a better place to seek refuge. It wouldn't affect her like his touch did, it wouldn't make her want someone she knew she probably shouldn't want. Carefully and oh so very slowly, she lowered herself to her knees and crawled towards the ledge. When she was just close enough, she fell back onto her ass and swung her legs over the side. "Sit wi-"

"Que ricas nalgas," Jellal muttered before he could stop himself and quickly shook his head when he realized that she'd been speaking. The view of her way too tempting ass lifted in the air had robbed him of all the air in his lungs. "Sorry," he blushed and cleared his throat. "Um. What were you saying?"

Lucy couldn't help but bite her lip. _I swear if he keeps talking like that…_ She gave a quick shake of her head and looked out at the skyline to hide the color she was sure in her cheeks. "I…" Her mind was blank, her words earlier forgotten. "So, um, why did you choose here?"

He drew a blank for a moment and cursed himself for the erroneous error of thinking this place was any safer than her apartment. There was no one up there to stop him from giving into his liquor induced delusions of actually wanting the woman. And the guy downstairs was doing a really bang up job of letting him know that he, indeed, wanted the Celestial mage right then. _Magic…_ "Well, uh. Our magic is kind of similar in that they're both derived from the heavens," he said without any real thought to what it was he was really saying as he precariously took a seat on the ledge next to her. "I just, uh… I figured you'd like it up here."

Her jaw slacked at his words and she glanced over at him, surprise being the top of her list. She knew enough of Jellal to know he was thoughtful enough when he needed to be. That was usually reserved for the battlefield, not an impromptu _whatever_ this was. The fact that he'd actually put thought behind it struck her as oddly endearing and a gentle smile pulled at her lips as she turned her attention back to the sky. She was a celestial mage after all and from what she knew of his heavenly body magic, his spells looked incredibly similar to her Urano Metria spell. _Huh, I wonder…_ The thought she had gone by the wayside as she watched the stars move in the sky, a slip of unintentional laughter spilling from her lips.

"Are you laughing at me?" Jellal questioned when the giddy sounding giggle broke the silence that had fallen.

Lucy's hand flew up to cover her mouth as another giggle slipped out and she looked over to find him studying her rather intently. Or so she imagined, her vision was a wee bit on the blurry side. "No! Not at all," she chuckled. "Just, um, yeah. The stars, I can see them moving."

A guffaw of laughter erupted from his lips as he watched her sway ever so slightly. The bewildered look in her eyes only added to the odd hilarity of her statement. He reached up and pulled his cloak from around his shoulders and spread it on the ground behind them. "Lucy," he chortled as he reached over to lay a steady hand on her shoulder. "It is because you're moving."

"No, I'm not," she blinked.

Giving a shake of his head, which ended up being a bad decision when the world went a little off kilter, he pulled his hand away and lowered his back down onto the fabric of his cape. "Lay down," he said as he pat the spot behind her. "They won't move too much like this."

She stared at him for a few moments, trying to will her vision to clear before giving up. She laid down beside him and hummed when the stars did indeed stop their frantic jogging back and forth. "Guess I was moving," she muttered. "But… Now it feels like the whole planet's moving."

"Because it is, Dork." The words flew out of his mouth and he stilled at the realization that he'd actually said them aloud. _Where the hell did that come from?_

She blinked and let her head fall to the side to stare at him, unable to wrap her addled mind around the fact that he'd just called her a dork. Tight laced Jellal Fernandes just broke quid pro quo and made a funny. "I-I think I like you drunk."

 _Thank the gods that someone does._ He didn't want to chance looking at her but couldn't stop himself. "As opposed to sober?"

"Well, you're so buttoned up sober, but tonight…" she slurred only to pause and gave a lazy shrug of her shoulder. "I've had a lot of fun with you. It's been a pleasant surprise and you dance! Definitely didn't see that coming."

The smile that curved her lips and the moonlight illuminating her smooth skin made his stomach flutter and he couldn't help but shyly smile in response. "My mother," he offered fondly. "She loved to dance. It's the only real memory I have of life before the tower. I guess it just… stuck. But you…" _She was fair like you…_ His brows pinched at the unwarranted thought. "Didn't really peg you for a bachata dancer either."

Her smile fell as she blinked. "Backa-what?"

"Bachata," he chuckled. "The dance we were doing."

Her lips formed into a perfect O shape and his eyes involuntarily dropped to study the perfect shape of her mouth before he could put the brakes on. Her wide-eyed gaze was like a doorway into another dimension, the almond roca pools beckoning him closer as though they could offer him salvation. And for the first time, in as long as he could remember, he found himself wanting to accept the offer. He'd yearned for absolution for so long and it felt as though she were offering up on a silver platter, without being aware.

Lucy fought the sudden urge to reach out, just to brush the strands of azure hair that fell across his forehead. Eye contact with him was so incredibly heavy, so much so that she felt as though it was pulling her back down from the high the whiskey had set her on. It was curious and uncomfortable all in the same breath. His dark eyes cleared just long enough for her to see the pain that he locked inside of himself. Too many times Erza had told her of his burden, of the guilt that shackled him to his path. She forced herself to look away, to gaze back up at the stars and ignore that selfless side of her that demanded everyone be shown forgiveness. "Is that what it's called?" she finally spoke. "Loke taught me, was listening to Shakira one day when he opened his gate and guess he figured I needed to learn. But, can I just say you're much better at it than he is?" _Not to mention, he never got that close. Ever._

"Muchas Gracias," Jellal smiled as he watched the color in her cheeks deepen. "Es porque tenía una hermosa pareja."

Her eyes rolled at the sound of his deep, rich voice speaking with a perfect Hispanic inflection that had ever graced her ears. There was something that got her every damn time about a guy who could speak a foreign language and he took the cake. She'd felt that one all the way down to her toes and her panties would never ever be the same. "Thank you," she coughed to clear her throat before daring to look back at him. "But, while that sounded real… Um,sexy. What exactly did you say?"

He blinked and quickly averted his gaze, trying to hide the blush he could feel warming his cheeks. Sexy? That was something he'd never been graced with when speaking in his native tongue. Erza had always ignored it. Ultear, Meredy and most of his gang almost always jumped him for not speaking where they could understand. They'd never once bothered to ask what it had been that he spoke, just that it was rude. Cobra, though he too spoke Spanish fluently, always made fun of him. But then, what did one expect when it came to the Slayer being Cuban to his Puerto Rican? "I said it was because I had a good partner," he said quickly and purposely left off the _beautiful_ part.

"Maybe you could teach me Spanish sometime."

He stilled at her suggestion, thinking it had to be a joke. "Really?"

Lucy furrowed her brows at the disbelief in his tone, unsure why he'd think she was lying. She loved to learn new things and a new language could come in handy. "If you'd be willing to teach me, I'd love to learn."

Jellal's head fell to the side and he studied her for a moment, shocked even if he shouldn't be. All night she'd proved to be… different. "I would enjoy that," he smiled. "Then you can sound ' _sexy'_ like me."

"And you call me the dork," she chuckled.

His smile widened. "Tu eres tan yuka."

"What?"

He pointed over at her "Tu eres tan yuka. Tu being you, are a dork," he winked. "Tu eres tan yuka means you are a dork."

 _Oh god, don't keep smiling like that_. She was thankful that she was no longer standing because she could feel the knees liquefy every time he did. It was an earnest smile, one that she'd never thought him capable of but if that was the smile he'd used on Erza… She could completely see how the Requip mage had fallen. It wiped away the years of strain, the weight he carried to reveal the boyish qualities beneath. To quell the itch between her thighs, she crossed her legs and winced when one foot brushed against the bottom of the other. She pulled her legs up and lifted one to rest her ankle against the other. "Heels are evil, Jellal and I really should've taken them off BEFORE we started climbing the stairs," she grimaced as her fingers brushed over what had to be a blister in the making on the bottom of her big toe.

Jellal glanced over at her and frowned before pushing himself to sit up. He motioned for her foot, "Let me see."

She looked at him skeptically and hesitated, hating to have her feet messed with. But when he motioned again, she reluctantly turned and placed her foot in his lap. His long, thin fingers were gentle as they gripped her foot, his palms larger than she would have initially thought. But that could have just been the way it looked in comparison to her small, size six foot. The pads of his fingers were slightly calloused as he lightly ran his thumbs up the underside and she bit her lip when he passed over the arch. Her toes curled and she had to mentally remind herself to not kick him in the face.

He felt her leg tense and could feel the slight pull when he touched the most sensitive parts of her foot. He couldn't help but laugh at the restraint on her face. "Someone's ticklish."

"Just a lit-" Lucy started only to burst out into laughter as he began to tickle her foot. "No! No don't!"

Jellal relented and could not help but stare openly at her as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or her laughter that had flushed her cheeks, but her face glowed. She was beautiful when she laughed. _Really beautiful…_ The sound of her sighing loudly brought him back and he quickly looked down in refusal to meet her eyes. Suddenly he felt the need to watch his fingers as they rubbed at the ball of her foot. He shouldn't be having the thoughts he was and couldn't allow himself to show interest.

She couldn't get her eyes to cooperate as she openly studied his facial profile as he kneaded the sorest parts of her foot. His touch was like a godsend, evaporating the pain. But that thought only brought her back to the way he'd felt pressed against her, those very hands gripping her hips as they moved to the music. It made it too easy for her mind to wander into dangerous territory, questioning just how good they'd feel elsewhere. _Lu… You… We're drunk and he was Erza's. But she broke up with him. But she JUST broke up with him._ His fingers moved down over her arch again, hitting a place that made her audibly gasp before a whimper slipped out.

He stilled at the sound that came from her lips, silently scolding the man downstairs for instantly reacting to it. His inebriated mind automatically equated it to the sexual side of things and it made him want to hear more. But she took the option away when she pulled her foot back, and boy was he thankful. _Any more and I'd…_ He couldn't allow himself to go down that road. "Perhaps I should escort you home," he said quickly as he withdrew completely and moved to get up.

Lucy felt a pang of disappointment at the loss of his touch. The quickness with which he pulled away left her feeling a mixture of relief and confusion, but she shook it off. It was for the best and sleep was starting to look like a good option. It would clear her head of the alcohol and the thoughts she was having. Tomorrow, this would be nothing more than a passing fancy. "Yeah, probably."

Being the gentleman he was, he ignored the warning bells in his head and offered her a hand up from the ground. Her hand slid into his and he pulled her up, but she swayed on her feet. He quickly reached out when she started to fall back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back up against him. "Easy th-" He started but paused when the world seemed to tilt when he found her looking up with those soul-scorching eyes of hers. "There…"

She couldn't move. It was unclear as to whether it was from shock, her knees abandoning her or outright refusal to break contact. It was similar to when he'd dipped her earlier, only so much stronger this time. Under her fingers, she could feel tensed, muscular arms that she couldn't resist gripping tighter as though the fabric of his shirt would just melt away. The space between her body and his was like the air in her lungs, gone, non-existent. _Oh god… please don't..._

Jellal's eyes dropped to watch her tongue dart over her full lips, the moonlight glistening over the now wet flesh. This was bad. So bad and he tried to will himself to let go, but he couldn't. His hands, his arms, his body. They all completely ignored every last directive his brain sent out to do just that.

" _Find a good girl that you can't say no to…"_

Erza's words came back to haunt him as though she knew what would be thrown in his path. It should hurt to have her voice in his head, but instead, it propelled him forward. He'd been in this very position before, with her even, but he'd squandered it. It was like the heavens were giving him another chance and this time he couldn't say no, not to the intoxicating woman who'd stripped him of all control in a single evening. "Eres tan hermosa." The words were but a breath before his head dipped to claim her lips with his own.

Her eyes widened a fraction before the warm, inviting feel of his lips had them fluttering closed in surrender. Even if the contact was simple, innocent compared to the kisses she'd had before, it was still felt all the way down to the tips of her toes. If she wasn't so unsteady on her feet, she was pretty sure a leg would kick up the way it did on women in old black and white movies. Her fingers loosened their hold on his arms and slid up over his shoulders to bury in the nape of his hair as his lips slanted over hers.

Jellal audibly moaned when her lips willingly parted at the beckoning of his tongue sweeping over the seam. His hand slid up the gentle curve of her to bury on the sun - golden locks of curls, angling her face so he could deepen the kiss. Her lips tasted of whiskey and cherries, but one pass of her tongue had his taste buds singing with the flavor of summer berries and rich, sweet honey. And when the soft sound of a whimper reached his ears, he knew. Every vestige of restraint he may have had was vanquished along with any final shreds of doubt.

His lips, his taste, his smell… God, his sandalwood and pine scent was absolutely divine. It was too much and not enough, clouding her head even more than it already was. Stronger than any alcohol she'd dared and far more potent than any drug she'd ever heard of. It scared and thrilled her to the point of needing more, the consequences be damned. She nipped at his bottom lip and captured his tongue, her lips locking around it so that she could suckle more of the whiskey and peppermint flavor that was him.

Just kissing her wasn't enough. He wanted more, craved more of the gasps and whimpers she made as he left her lips to explore the soft edge of her jawline, needed to feel more of her body pressed against his. For once, he was glad he'd opted for lighter traveling clothes under his cloak. The thinner shirt allowed him to feel her chest heaving against him and he could feel the warmth of her body through his loose pants as her leg lifted against his. _What the hell is she doing to me?_ The thought went unanswered as his lips trailed up to her ear and she let out the sweetest little moan when his teeth found the flesh part of her lobe. "Quiero hacer el amor contigo."

She had no clue what he'd said, but the husky whisper of his voice in her ear sent the most delicious tremor down the length of her spine. The way his hands traveled down her back to cup her ass, pulling her tighter against him, gave her a little hint as to what it might mean. Her toes curled and the fabric beneath her feet bunched, reminding her that his cloak was on the ground. It set her alcohol- drenched mind into action and she pulled away with a lazy smile. The world was still a little unsteady and she cautiously took a step back so that she could sink back down to her knees. Looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, she lifted a finger and crooked it. "I want you."

All of the moisture left his mouth the moment the softly spoken words left her lips. They stole the strength in his legs and his knees failed to hold him up any longer. He knew she probably had no clue what he'd said, so it was her actually wanting him. She wasn't replying to him, but instead stating her own desire. His desire wasn't one sided. Dropping down in front of her, he watched as she reached up to pull the few pins left in her hair and the curled locks fell to frame her heart-shaped face. He couldn't resist reaching up to finger the strands before cupping her cheek in his palm. The way her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her face into his hand nearly did him in. "Are… Are you sure?" he questioned as he leaned in to ghost his lips over hers, giving them both the last chance out.

"Is this proof enough?" Lucy whispered against his lips as she slipped her hand between them to cup the evidence of his desire through his pants. She felt its hard length twitch under her touch and the moan he let loose in her mouth only made her core clench. His tongue stole into her mouth and her fingers stroked his covered arousal in time to the battle that ensued between their tongues. Was she sure? In her state, it was the only thing she did know. Even with the edges of darkness creeping in on her inebriated mind, he'd ignited a fire inside of her that she prayed consumed her.

Her touch was maddening, so much so that he couldn't hold himself back from thrusting into her delicate little hand. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he craved the feeling of skin against skin. And it wasn't the animalistic drive to satisfy his own need that he broke from time to time to quench. It was her skin, her touch, her that he craved. It was the need to satisfy her to the point that he forgot his own name and could only remember hers. He needed more than just her hand clutching him through fabric. Reaching down, he cupped his hands under the perfect globes of her ass and lifted her up against him. A moan clawed up his throat to explode into her mouth as her legs willing went about his waist. It took every ounce of self-control to slowly lower their entwined bodies back onto the cape covered ground and not just throw her down to sink himself inside of her the way he wanted.

She didn't feel the cold seeping through the cape or the lack of give in the hard stone ground beneath her. The only thing she could feel was the inviting warmth of his body against hers, the way his hands moved over her body, the unscratchable itch and tingle that settled between her thighs when his hips pressed down into her. Calloused fingers drug teasingly up the outside of her thigh and the world's rotation only sped up, making her lightheaded. Her hips bucked up against him and she whimpered as his lips left hers to trail down over her chin. The feather light kisses he trailed over her throat added to the dizzying effect, leaving her feeling as though she swayed on the precipice of something unknown. She wanted to clutch onto him but her fingers went numb. _Oh god… He… I'm gonna-_

Sweet and savory was suddenly his favorite flavor combination. Her skin tasted the way she smelled, vanilla and chamomile with just a hint of salt. He never indulged in desserts, his sweet tooth seeming nonexistent. Until her. Her pulse felt erratic beneath his lips, matching the speeding pace of his own. Even as his lips descended to the tops of her ample cleavage, he could just make out the sound of her heart pounding against her breast. The top of her dress impeded any further movement downward and he needed more. He heard her let out a long sigh as his hand slipped under her back but he stilled when his fingers found the small tab of her zipper. The soft, barely heard sound of a gentle snore had his head lifting so that he could peer up and a huff of disbelief shot out of his mouth.

 _She… Karma, this is you isn't it? Payback for what I've done in the past..._

Her face had completely relaxed and her breathing had evened out as the leg that had been hooked over his hip slipped. He wasn't exactly sure how to take it until he caught sight of the near empty whiskey bottle sitting near the top of the steps. It had to be the reason for her instantaneous passing into slumber because she'd been as high as he was just seconds before. She gave another soft snore and mumbled something he couldn't distinguish as any language he'd ever heard before. A light chuckle tumbled from his lips and he moved to slide next to her sleeping form. It really was for the best, she deserved more than a drunken toss at the top of the bell tower. And he needed to allow the alcohol to clear from his head because this could very well be a huge mistake.

Jellal propped himself on his elbow beside her and the breeze must have chilled her because she immediately curled up against him. Even the innocent act of her nuzzling her face against his chest and mumbling his name caused him to physically ache for more of her. He gently draped his arm over her and lightly brushed the hair away that had fallen into her face to shield her from his view. He could almost hear Meredy's voice in his head, telling him what a creeper he was for watching someone sleep. But he didn't really care, he'd take the title and suffer for it later. He wanted to know what it was about her that was so incredibly different. Why had she been able to break through his defenses in a matter of hours when Erza hadn't been able to in years?

He knew very well it could just be a combination of the alcohol and the shock he'd received earlier in the evening. The sheer amount of whiskey he'd consumed was largely out of character, so that could very well be it. Unfortunately, there was something nagging at him. Telling him that wasn't exactly the case because his _out of character_ actions with the Blonde had started well before he'd even obtained a buzz. And laying there, in that moment, his head was already clearing. Her laughter still echoed in his head, the soft gasps and whimpers she'd made were still driving his body's desire for her. The image of her laughing, carefree, was still plastered in the forefront of his mind.

She shivered against him, pulling him from his thoughts and he found himself smiling when she tried to press herself even closer against him. He knew he should get her home or somewhere warmer, but logic dictated that wasn't going to exactly happen. He was strong, but carrying her down over a dozen flights of stairs was a huge stretch. He was no miracle worker by any means, which only left one recourse. He reached over her and pulled the edges of his cape up over her small frame to cover her exposed skin. At least it was summer and he was used to sleeping in open spaces, under the blanket of the heavens. As he wrapped himself around her, he couldn't help but think that this was the first time since the tower that he'd actually had someone to sleep next to.

* * *

The loud, obnoxious tolling of bells pulled Lucy from the comfortable, warm confines of sleep with a startled yelp. She sat up and blinked in her confusion as she covered her ears to shield them from the head-splitting sound coming from above her. Unsure of where she was, she looked around and found herself face to face with an equally confused looking blue-haired man. Suddenly the night before came rushing back in with vivid clarity and her cheeks instantly heated. She could remember kissing him, good lord could she remember his lips, and him settling between her legs there on the ground. But everything after seemed hazy or just plain old nonexistent. "Jellal…"

He thought it had all been a dream. He was pretty sure it had been until that god awful sound had startled him from sleep and someone had pushed off of him before his eyes had even opened. He'd shot up and found himself sitting beside the Celestial mage that had indeed haunted his dreams. Clearly she had because in the bright light of day, she was still fully clothed and she had definitely been naked beneath him before he'd been so rudely woken up. The pink color in her cheeks told him that the night before had been real, though. He had brought her to where they were and kissing her had actually happened. The bells tolled again above them and it only served to drive a skewer of pain through his temples. "We need to get out of here before we're deaf," he shouted over the sound of the bells.

She gave a quick nod and quickly jumped up to find her shoes. It didn't matter that she probably looked a mess, he was right. Every thunderous ring of the bells threatened to burst her eardrums and it made her head painfully throb. She found the discarded sandals and quickly stumbled down the first few steps until she found her footing adequate enough to run down the first few flights before bothering to stop and wait for him to catch up. It was confusing her as to why the bells were going off the way they were. They only rang for a couple of reasons. Weddings, city celebrations and… Her eyes widened and she quickly figured out the days in her head. _It was Saturday yesterday which means-_

"Sunday mass," Jellal said as he came up beside her. That had to be it, which would only mean one thing. The church would be full when they got down to the bottom. _So much for quietly slipping out_. He sighed at his thought, not overly concerned for himself, but more for her. He shouldn't have brought her here, or at the very least, gotten her out and back to the safety of her home before she'd passed out. Without thinking, he reached out to take a hold of her free hand and pulled her towards the next flight of steps. He'd figure a way to get her out without anyone seeing. "Come on, we need to get you home."

Her breath stalled at the contact and her mind short-circuited, leaving her to just follow along with his lead. She hadn't expected the overly familiar touch, but there was no way she would let go. His hand felt too natural around hers and the most delightful warmth spread up her arm from the contact. It made her wish for more, made her crave his touches from the night before. But then humiliation settled in. She'd fallen asleep on him, passed right the fuck out without so much as a warning. That had to be why her memories were so crystal clear and then nothing but a dark void. She just knew he had to think her horrible and would most likely never touch her again. Just the thought made her chest tighten and she didn't know why. Which, given the light of day brought the reminder that Erza would probably kill her, it was probably for the best. _Right?_

As they made their way down the last flight of steps, he could already hear the organ playing and people singing inside of the sanctuary. It dashed the hope of being able to slip out among the throng of people filing in for their holy day service. The only bright side was that Sunday service meant that the side doors would be open, allowing them to slip out without as much exposure to those inside. If they were lucky, no one would be in the vestibule which would even be better. _If we're really lucky, all the Fairies will be coming to a later service because of drinking too much last night._ He knew it was wishful thinking, especially when he knew without a doubt that Erza always went to the first mass on Sundays. Without fail and she was a creature of habit. He pulled her to a stop outside the open door that lead into the main part of the church and cautiously looked out before looking back. His eyes dropped to their connected hands and he felt his cheeks warm at the realization that he had her hand in his the whole way down. "W-we're, um, going to have to make a run for it," he stammered shyly as he released her. "Someone m-may see us if we go together so you go first and I'll follow behind."

Lucy felt her stomach drop in disappointment when he let go of her hand and bit at her lip as she studied him for a moment. Once they were outside, they'd go their separate ways as though nothing had happened. And it had. _And I… I liked it…_ Erza probably would be mad, but then Erza had someone else now. Last night had been the first night in as long as she could remember that she'd actually enjoyed her time with someone. Even if it was with a man she'd only ever seen as stuffy and introverted to a fault. She'd seen a side of him that piqued her curiosity and she wanted to know more. Gods help her, she wanted to know him. "Jellal," she said quietly as she lowered her head to hide her nervousness for taking a leap like she was about to take. "What… Would it be wrong if I said I don't really care if someone sees?"

He studied her for longer than he should have, turning what she said over and over in his head. If someone from the guild saw them together, not only would it look bad and directly affect her reputation, but it would also spread like wildfire and get back to Erza. The two women were not just teammates, he knew they were close.

 _"Don't stay lonely for forever, you deserve happiness too."_

The Requip mage's words came back again once more and his eyes dropped to where Lucy's teeth were worrying at her bottom lip. Erza was with someone else and he could honestly say his time with Lucy the night before had left its mark. She made him want to smile and with her, his shoulders didn't feel so goddamn heavy. He didn't really know what that meant, but he wanted to find out. He reached out again and grabbed her hand to pull her closer as his other hand came up to lift her chin. "Dame un beso."

"Wh-what?" She stuttered as her eyes met his, her knees weakening.

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips when the pink in her cheeks deepened and he dipped his head until their lips were a hair's breadth from touching. "Dame un beso," he repeated before giving her the clarification. "Kiss me."

In that moment, what he had said could have meant for her to go lemming herself off a cliff and she probably would have done it. The ardor that swam in those rich, chocolate brown eyes of his pulled her in and she leaned up to press their lips together. It wasn't the passionate kind that had stirred her blood the night before, but just the simple connection of their lips had her body tingling from head to toe. The grip of his hand tightened for a fraction of a moment before she felt it shift and his fingers laced with hers. But all too soon, it was over as she reluctantly pulled back to peer timidly up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. His lips still tingled from where she'd kissed him, the feeling even stronger now that there was nothing in his system to dull his senses. "I mean if someone saw us."

Lucy didn't even have to think about it as she gave a quick nod of her head. She'd just explain it to Erza if something more came of it, but she wanted his lips on her again. Even if all they did was kiss and talk, she wanted to more of his time. "One hundred percent," she smiled. "And my place is right down the street, it's got hot water, food, and a bed."

Jellal wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, and again, right then but held himself in check by simply leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her forehead. He refused to let her hand go as he turned and checked outside the door once more. When he was sure the coast was clear, he quickly but quietly pulled her towards the exit. He didn't bother looking back, too afraid of what or who he might see. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the door and held his breath until they were in the sunlight and laughing as they ran towards her apartment.

* * *

Cana's eyes bored a hole in the back of the Freed's head. How the hell he was up and so damn fast, she'd never know. They'd stayed out until one, had sex in several rooms of his home until three, showered and then had more round of sex before they'd finally passed out somewhere around four-thirty. It was only eight-forty and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. But no, he'd insisted on the eight-thirty mass. _That's what you get for choosing such a Dominant man._ "Why couldn't we sleep in and go to mass at noon?" she whined as they approached the church steps.

"Because early mass allows for the rest of the day to be just for that," he quickly replied as he pulled her along. "Rest."

She silently mimicked his words, opting for that rather than a more _violent_ alternative. Punching him in the throat seemed like a really great option at that point. She loved the guy, like loved him with everything she had. He took the top spot in her life, even above her love of liquor. But sometimes his quirky OCD was a bit much. "Fine," she huffed in resignation because she knew far too well that she'd never win against him in an argument. He and Lucy were by far the guild's best oral debaters. Their logic trumped everyone else, taking a dime and giving ten cents change.

"Is that…"

Not paying overly close attention, she found herself lodged into the Rune mage's back. For someone who was in such a rush, him stopping short made her look up in search of the reason. "Is what-" She started only to cut herself short and her eyes widened. Running from the side door of the church was her closest friend, Lucy, but there were two things that dropped her jaw in shock. The Celestial mage was in the same dress she _knew_ the girl had worn on her date the night before, but she definitely was not with the guy she'd seen a picture of. _Blue hair, a red tattoo under the right eye, high collared cloak…_

"Is that Jellal with her?"

She watched the two run off towards Strawberry Street, hand in hand and the sound of their laughter could be heard from where she was. "I… Yeah," she gasped as she looked over at her equally shocked boyfriend.

"Surely that is not who Mira set her up on a date with, right?"

She shook her head at Freed's question and glanced off towards the direction the two had disappeared. She couldn't imagine that Mira had changed the date so suddenly, and definitely, would never set her up with Jellal. Even if it was common knowledge that Erza was _very_ involved with Natsu, there was no way Mira would make that sort of blunder. Would she? Grinning, she tugged at her boyfriend's hand. "Come on, I've got a white-haired She-Devil to talk to."

* * *

 **So, yeah… I may have fallen in love with the fluffy, adorkable pairing of these two. They were so much fun to write and Yes… I am SO enjoying working on the second piece for this. Jellal being Puerto Rican is now officially headcanon for me. His name and imagining his sexy voice… Yeah, bye bye panty villages. But poor Jellal, all fired up finally for someone and Lucy passes out right at the good part LOL. But, alcohol will do that to you. I know from personal experience *shifty eyes***

 **The song they danced to is Haciendo Ruido by Pittbull ft. Ricky Martin. I figured I would include the link for the dance and the song. I personally watched this over and over and over again on mute while listening to the song on repeat. I instantly fell in love with picturing these two dancing like this.**

 **The coverart, I made myself and is available on my tumblr. Photoshop and I have a love/hate relationship. I love to hate the way it sucks me in lol**

 **Their dance:**

watch?v=XkILrhxez6s

 **Haciendo Ruido by Pitbull ft. Ricky Martin**

watch?v=tN-GdTOMejU

 **Because it was easier to put the translations down here for certain things he said:**

Mierda - shit

Que ricas nalgas - What a delicious ass/butt.

Es porque tenía una hermosa pareja. - It's because I had a beautiful partner.

Eres tan hermosa - You're so beautiful.

Quiero hacer el amor contigo - I want to make love to you.

Dame un beso - Kiss Me

 **But, off to work on finishing the second piece to this so I can get back to Sound Pod.**

 **Please remember to follow, fav and please! Let me know what you think of the pairing!**

 **Big hugs and lots of love!**

 **Princess Nana**


	2. When Silence Falls

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I want to give a huge shout out to a friend of mine who helped me on the Spanish for this. He's been a close friend for years and so happy that he's just moved back to the states from Puerto Rico (Yes, he's from there which was convenient given my new headcanon for the sexy Jelly Bean). Thanks C! You're the best! Even if I wouldn't use some of your "suggestions" haha! And Gem... Thank you so much for assuring me that I wasn't as crazy as I thought hehehe  
**

 **For the guest reviews, thank you so much! And Akela, it is mainly the different dialects in the different countries. Yuca, in Puerto Rico is slang for dork and/or jerk :)**

 **But I have to say, I am OVER THE MOON for all the love for this pairing. It got stuck in my head when I had watched Kaze No Stigma and heard Jellal's voice actor paired with Lucy's. I am so glad you all love them as much as I do! And YES! Spanish Jellal is definitely headcanon :D**

 **But without further ado, I bring you part 2!**

* * *

The moment she got the door to her apartment open, Lucy dropped her shoes and small purse just inside before making her way towards the kitchen. Even though he'd carried her half of the way on his back, her feet were still screaming and her entire body felt as though she'd been run over by a train. The liquor had dehydrated her, sleeping on the cold hard ground had stiffened her and the bells had split her head in two. She was in serious need of water and an entire bottle of ibuprofen. "Just make yourself comfortable," she called out as she walked over to the fridge and opened it.

Jellal closed the door behind him and hung his cape up on the coat rack that was just inside. Make himself comfortable? While he completely understood it was a sentiment of hospitality, he was sudden a jumbled mess of nerves. He was standing in the silence of her apartment, which seemed to completely fit the Celestial mage with its warm desert sand colored walls, dark brown furniture and splashes of pinks and yellows to accent it. It was cozy and inviting, yet he was a nervous wreck actually standing there, knowing they were completely alone.

Grabbing two bottles of water and four little brown pills, she made her way back into the kitchen and paused in the doorway. He was fidgeting his hands as though he was nervous and his face read exactly how she suddenly felt, completely at a loss. For all of her wanting him, she never considered the awkward moments after their decision was made. The lowered inhibitions and amped up adrenaline of the moment had vacated, leaving a backdraft of second guessing in its wake. "I, uh, I brought you a water and some medicine for your head," she said as she forced herself to move forward. "I-if you want, you could get a shower first and I'll cook us some breakfast."

He reached for the bottle she offered and started to say he wasn't hungry, but his stomach betrayed him with a growl. It seemed to break the uneasy tension that had built in the room, giving them both an opportunity to chuckle. "Despite what that sounded like," he smiled as he twisted the top of the water bottle off. "This is your apartment. Please, ladies first. You shower and I will see to our breakfast."

 _He can't really be serious?_ She blinked and stumbled for a reply, shock taking away her usual quick witted responses. No one had ever offered to cook for her, well with the exception of Freed and that had been disastrous. Her stomach still wasn't right after eating the fish he'd cooked all of those years before. But, otherwise she was always the cook and she rather enjoyed doing it. She cooked and her team ate. And ate, and ate until her pantry was left bare. "No," she finally chuckled. "You're a guest in my home. I wouldn't be a very good hostess if I made you do the cooking, you go ahead first and I'll have it ready by the time you get out."

"How about a compromise? You shower first, I will get one after and then we can cook together?" He offered up and when she opened her mouth to refute, he held up a hand to stop her. He wasn't about to back down because he felt responsible. Okay, and he wanted a little time to himself to gather his courage. Or wits. Or just get rid of the sudden awakening of the guy downstairs that images of her naked in the shower caused. "Lucy, I really do insist. I know that you are stiff and your feet must be killing you. It was my fault you were out all night. So, please. Go shower, warm up and get comfortable first."

Lucy wanted so badly to argue the point with him, but the very fact he was showing more concern for her well-being than even her own team did at times stayed her. In the span of just seconds, he'd shown himself to be a gentleman who cared and that got to her. An odd warmth spread out from her chest and she caved. "Fine," she conceded and turned to head off towards her room. "I promise to be quick."

He watched her walk off and shook his head with a chuckle. He'd seen her wavering on her stance and had seen the stubborn set of her jaw. "Take your time," he called out to her and moved towards the sofa to take a seat. Taking a sip of water, he opened his other hand to toss the two small pills in and took another sip to wash them down. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was thankful for her forethought. His head was killing him thanks to the liquor and those blasted bells. _But, it was worth it._ The thought had him glancing back at the closed bedroom door. At that moment, she was most likely undressing just on the other side. His arousal twitched in his pants and he flopped back on the couch with a groan. _We're going to get to know her first, Jackass._

She quickly turned the water on and started the shower so that it would have time to heat as she undressed. Not wanting to leave him waiting, she ran back out into her room and pulled a set of panties, a cami with a shelf bra and a loose pair of joggers out. When everything was neatly set out, including an old t-shirt and lounge pants she had of Gray's for him, she reached back to undo her zipper and winced at the soreness in her arms. Her fingers brushed against the zipper pull but no matter how she moved, she could never get ahold of the infernal thing. _How the hell did I get this zipped last…_ The thought died on the vine as she remembered Virgo being there to help her dress. She could call the spirit out again but knew she really shouldn't. The Maid would find out Jellal was there and would only go back to tell Loke, who would show up unwanted or worse. He would open his gate and run to gossip with Gray. That would definitely be bad.

Jellal was just bringing the bottle of water to his lips when he heard the door open behind him. His brows furrowed in confusion, still hearing the water running, and he turned to find her walking out with bashful expression on her face. She didn't say a word as she made her way around the couch and stopped just in front of him, wringing her fingers. "Is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly. He prepared himself for the usual female issue that always came about with Meredy and Ultear, a bug that had to be cut down in the prime of its life. Those women could slay men, yet let a tiny spider go scurrying across the bathroom floor and they lost their shit. The first time it had happened, he'd honestly believed he'd go in to find King Kong or Godzilla terrorizing Tokyo. Perhaps if it were a city of sugar ants, that analogy could have worked given it was nothing more than a damned jumping spider that was maybe two centimeters in diameter at best. He'd eaten pieces of rice bigger than the arachnid.

She opened her mouth a couple of times to speak but quickly shut it every time, feeling like a complete moron. It was only a zipper. "I… Uh, funny story…" _It's not a funny story, you twit!_ "Well, I mean, I could call out Virgo but… Um…" A stupid, silly zipper that she should have no problems getting to herself. She gave a huff because she was seriously batting a thousand here. Slumping her shoulders she turned her back to him and kept her eyes glued to the small coffee table in front of her. He didn't need to see the fact that her face was the shade of a vine-ripened tomato. "Um, c-could you…" She stammered and paused to swallow, her throat suddenly thick and as dry as the Sahara. "W-would you be so kind as to help me with my zipper?"

He stared at her back, watching her reach to pull her hair over a shoulder and blinked. _Did she… Is she really… Does that mean… Her zipper?_ His lips thinned as he pushed himself up to stand and froze at the close proximity. Of all the things he could have imagined her saying, helping her unzip her dress was certainly not one of them. The prospect of seeing more of her creamy skin elated part of him, mainly the pervert that lived down below his belt. This was what he'd been dreaming about, he'd actually get to touch more of her. And yet he was suddenly feeling like a pimple-faced, high school teenager that was fixing to see his first naked girl. _You can do this, Fernandes. You've done this for the girls a million times._ He had, the problem was he didn't want them the way he wanted the blonde in front of him. They didn't affect him the way she did.

It felt like a lifetime that Lucy stood there, waiting with bated breath for something. Anything. His body was close enough for her to feel the warmth that permeated his clothes, close enough to feel his breath feathering across the back of her neck. It was awkward and arousing at the same time, leaving her torn between bolting back to the safety of her room and leaning back until there was contact. She was ready to go with the first when she felt the brush of his fingers against her back and the air died in her throat. It should have been shameful that something as simple as his knuckles gliding lightly over her skin should make her ache but she couldn't contain the shudder it elicited. Her ears barely registered the sound of the zipper when her hands came up to keep the loosened material from slipping to the floor. "Th-thank you," she managed to whisper.

His eyes followed the exposed length of her back, his mouth watering as he visually traced over her smooth flesh. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in just enough to fill his lungs with the heavenly scent of her before his mind registered that she had spoken. His fingers itched to continue down the path the metal track had just run, to find out if her skin really felt as silken as it appeared. No, the others definitely did not sway him the way she did and it shocked him to know it was stronger sober than it had been drunk. _But you can't, not with her. She's too… Good and-_ "You're… Um, you're welcome," he coughed as he snatched his hand back. Sure, she had kissed him but it didn't mean she wanted sex. What exactly she wanted was still a mystery, but then so was what it was that he wanted. He just knew he wasn't ready to be alone again, he wasn't ready to part with her.

Her disappointment in the abrupt loss of his touch purged itself in a heavy sigh before she forced herself to pull away as well. The dampness of her panties, the slick feel between her thighs as she slowly walked back towards the bedroom was a stark reminder that she'd wanted his hands lower. She wanted his touch in other places, all over if she were to freely admit it to herself. The fact that her heart was still pounding in her chest and fire coursed through her veins said that she still did. _But… What if he..._ Her feet came to an abrupt halt at the door and she felt herself swaying between the argument in her head. It terrified her to think what Erza would say, knowing the woman had admittedly been in love with him once upon a time. But that was long gone, forgotten in the arms of someone else who those around them knew it wouldn't be long before the two made it more _permanent._ And her, she'd been in more relationships than she could count. She'd played the fool and pacified others until she had nothing left to give. And not one of them had made her feel what she'd felt in the last twelve hours with him. _When are you gonna do something for you? Stop thinking and act!_ "You know…"

Jellal tensed with the sound of her voice but turned to find her looking back over her shoulder with a shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Know what?"

"We could conserve water if we showered together."

He froze in place, too stunned to move as he watched her disappear into her bedroom without another word. _Did she… Does that mean… Should I…_ His mind seized as he stared at the door she'd left open. He could hear her moving about and knew when she'd opened the bathroom door by the sudden clarity of the sound of water running. His body wanted to follow in the worst of ways and it was only by sheer dumb luck that his mind maintained enough control to root him in place. He didn't want to hope that her words meant what he thought, didn't want to assume that she wanted him too. Until he heard the sound of the shower curtain pull across the metal rod. It was the catalyst his body needed to win the coup d'etat. Then he couldn't get undressed fast enough. He stumbled pulling off his boots, fell against the doorframe when he almost tripped removing his pants.

Lucy heard him enter the bathroom and despite the hot water flowing over her skin, a shiver traveled down the length of her spine to settle in the sweet spot between her legs. It had been unclear if he would follow and she'd never been more scared in her entire life in the long minutes she'd waited to hear him moving in her direction. It had given her time to second guess her impetuous decision to _make a move_. It would be extremely awkward and she'd never be able to face him again if he didn't want her that way. She'd be forced to go back out there afterward, and that was if he bothered to stay. Every scenario had played out in her head, each one worse than the one before it until she heard the loud stumbling. Then it all shifted to pins and needles, nervous self-doubting as she waited for him to step into the shower. Her hips were a little too wide, her boobs a little too big, she didn't have sculpted abs. The shower curtain pulled back and she swallowed hard to will her stomach to drop back down where it was supposed to be.

Jelly. It was the consistency of his knees when he stepped into the shower and caught sight of her. Phoebe Cates' infamous pool scene couldn't hold a candle to the vision the blonde created. Pink dusted her cheeks and her white teeth worried a full bottom lip. The water raining over her slicked her honey-gold hair down, weighting it so that it fell down over her arms that were barely containing her ample chest. His tongue darted over suddenly dry lips as he followed the rivulets of water that ran down her flat stomach to the small triangular patch of blonde curls that gated the junction of her shapely thighs, over the pinched waist and delicious flare of her hips that had had felt perfect under his hands the night before. The heels and short hemline of her dress had made her legs look good before, but bare they were even better. Long, sun-kissed and toned, his arousal twitched at the mental image of them wrapped around him the way they'd been just hours before. "Perfeccion," he breathed aloud.

While she didn't speak a lick of Spanish, she knew enough to know what he'd said and it released a kaleidoscope of butterflies in her belly. Perfection? Hardly, not when compared to him. She'd seen him shirtless once before, years back at the water park after the Games. But even then, she'd been hard pressed to remember and seeing him now she couldn't fathom why. Broad shoulders led to arms that were as perfectly sculpted as she'd envisioned. A wide, well-defined chest and chiseled abs that just begged to be traced. The faintest hint of a thin trail lead down to a cleanly trimmed patch of navy and her core clenched in anticipation for the treasure that proudly stood out from it. His arousal, while not the biggest she'd had, was flawless in her mind. Not too long and what he didn't have in length, he made up for in girth with just the slightest curve. Her eyes finally reached his powerful thighs and she snapped her gaze back up, realizing she'd been ogling him the way Natsu eyed a juicy steak. _That's just great, Lucy._ "So…" she blushed and followed with the first dumb question that popped into her head. "Figured we'd get breakfast cooked faster this way?"

Breakfast? That was admittedly the last thing on his mind but her voice brought him back to what was. Her, every square inch of beauty that was the Celestial mage. _Was I blind before?_ He was on her before it registered in his own mind that he'd moved, pushing her up against the tiled wall. "Fuck food," he growled as his fingers buried in the wet locks of her hair. "I'm all for water conservation." His mouth crashed against hers and he couldn't contain the moan her immediate response pulled.

Lucy was beside herself, unable to catch her breath and drowning in the aptly named Heavenly Body mage. His fingers gripped her hair just the way she liked, hard muscle immaculately molded against her soft curves. Her own doubts and reservations evaporated as she traced his corded back, her fingers digging in to pull him even closer than he was. The oaken cast and licorice spiced flavor of him filled her mouth as their tongues danced and still she wanted more. She nipped at his tongue and bottom lip before she broke for air and trailed her lips down over the sharp angle of his jaw.

The scraping of her nails down his back and her teeth nipping at his flesh was driving him to the edge of sanity. His body ached for more, he wanted to be the one driving her but every time he tried to pull her back up she simply pushed at his hands and sank lower. Her lips, her tongue were like matches, burning a trail across his stomach and igniting an inferno inside. His fingers tried in vain to grip at the tile and he had to lean in to press his forehead against the cool surface for some semblance of relief from the heat. Her warm eyes lifted and locked with his as a playful grin pulled at the corners of her lips. "O-oh God," he moaned as her thin fingers wrapped around his throbbing girth but it was the tight, warm confines of her mouth that had her name bursting from his lips. "Mierda! Lucy!"

The throaty sound of his already raspy voice was like a bullet to her nervous system and all she could do was moan around him as the ripples of desire coursed under her skin. The masculine scent of him filled her nostrils until he was the only thing in her lungs and her tongue welcomed the sweet and salty taste. Everything about him pulled her in, made her want to lose herself in the act of worshiping him and she did. The hard, ungiving porcelain beneath her knees, the aches, and pains from sleeping on concrete, the pounding in her head - all of it was long forgotten as she memorized every inch of him with her mouth. And even then, she couldn't get enough. Her fingers dug into the firm cheeks of his ass, pulling him deeper with every thrust until she could feel him entering her throat over and over again.

 _She… She's going to kill me._ Jellal knew it as strongly as he knew he wanted to die inside of her. Strings of unintelligible curses and bits of Spanglish tumbled from his lips as a hand dropped to bury in her hair. He could feel the edges of his end creeping in. The telltale pressure in his gut, the frayed ends of his nerves firing off at the base of his spine, the tightened of his balls. Her oral skills were too much and yet not enough. He wanted, no, needed more of her, all of her and he'd be damned if he didn't get it. His fingers tightened in her hair and he pulled himself from the heavenly confines of her mouth. "Levántate," he commanded as he pulled at her hair. "Stand."

His authoritative tone gave her reason to shudder as she willfully followed his order. No sooner was she up, he spun her around to face the wall and his lips attacked her shoulder. She felt the hard length of him brush against her ass and she could not resist the urge to push back against him as his hands traveled over her body. His touch fanned the flames of an already blazing fire but it erupted into an inferno when his fingers captured her sensitive nipples. Her back bowed when he pinched and pulled, feeding his grasp more and too soon the stimulation was gone as his fingers trailed downwards with the teeth that bit at her back.

Her skin was softer than he'd imagined, the finest of Chinese silk wasn't able to compare to the way she felt beneath his touch. The sounds she made, every moan and whimper only drove his hunger for more as he reached the small of her back. He conceded to the momentary notion that he was losing himself to her. Each little thing about her, every inch of who she was consuming him. If she asked it of him, he'd sign his very soul over to her because for the first time in over a decade there was no remorse or guilt staining the edges of his existence. A small, knowing smile tugged at the corners of his lips when she shuddered as his tongue lightly flickered over the natural curve above her ass.

Lucy gasped as her eyes went wide as his tongue entered the valley between her ass cheeks. Long, firm fingers sunk into her flesh, spreading her for exploration she'd never experienced before. The OCD part of her brain protested, vehemently, while her body succumbed to the new sensations. Pushed up the wall until she stood on the tips of her toes, her hands grasped at water slicked tiles while her body trembled. The sounds that tumbled from her lips shocked her and for a moment, she questioned if it was truly her voice that sounded so hoarse, so thick with desire as she cried out his name when the tip of his tongue pushed into a place no one had been before. With anyone else, she would have Lucy-kicked them into next week. But with him, she couldn't find it in her to resist and definitely not when it was over as quick as it started.

The moment his tongue delved into her weeping core, he audibly moaned to convey the praises his taste buds were singing. She was sweet like a vine ripened strawberry with just the slightest hint of coppery tang and it left him greedy for more. Over and over again, his tongue speared into her to pull more of her taste out and he delighted in the way she readily pushed back into his touch. But the real prize came when his lips descended even further to wrap around the small, erect nub of her clitoris. Her whole body seemed to vibrate against him and her moans rose into elated cries of passion. It left him breathless and hard for her in a way he'd never been. _Not even with Erza…_

She was teetering on the edge of bliss, so sure she'd fall over the side and spontaneously combust when his mouth abandoned her. The pout that settled on her lips and the whimper of protest was earnest when he turned her precipitously turned her and crushed his lips to hers. The unexpected shift could be felt in the way he commandeered her mouth. It wasn't just desire and lust she tasted on his tongue or felt in his touch as his hands pulled her close. Need, pure and unshielded need seeped from his pores when he pulled away and she could see it swimming in the murky depths of his eyes. It brought her down from her high enough to know that this wasn't just a simple tryst for him. He was broken, but then… So was she. Perhaps not as much, but broken just the same. "I can't say it in a pretty language like you," she whispered as she brought a hand up to cup his cheek in an attempt to reassure him. "But let someone else save you for a change, let me take it away."

Jellal was utterly speechless when her lips brushed against his. He didn't know how she knew that he'd suddenly felt as though he were drowning. Just the simple reminder of a name had pain exploding in his chest, taking away his breath and he was sinking fast beneath the waves. But then she happened. The Celestial mage, in all of her wisdom, knew and offered him a life preserver he so desperately needed. He could only follow her lead as she turned the water off, their attempt at getting clean long forgotten as she pulled him from the shower and towards her room without bothering to dry off. He didn't dare speak for fear of no longer having a voice as she lead him to her bed and turned him before pushing him down to sit. He wanted to argue, wanted to tell her they'd soak her bed but even that burden she took away as she climbed into his lap.

For once, it was her doing the rescuing and that was what was guiding her. It empowered her in a way she wasn't quite prepared for, giving her the courage to take the control from his hands. And she felt it as she straddled him and buried her face into his neck. Neither of them needed the hot and heavy pace they'd set for themselves in a fit of desire. His arms circled her tightly as though he feared she'd disappear, proving that very point. They both needed the touch of a lover to know they still existed, to prove they were still breathing. They needed to erase the past and create a new beginning. "Let it go, Jelly," she whispered against his warm, slick skin as she gently kissed the erratic pulse in his neck. "Trust me. The only thing that exists is the here and now."

He shuddered at her words and willingly gave himself up to the safety of her hands as they caressed his back, to the warmth of her lips as she kissed her way up the side of his neck. Trust was never an easy thing for him and allowing someone else to save him was unheard of. He knew it. The redhead had tried so many times and he'd blocked her out every time. Perhaps he'd run too far, fought too much, but he couldn't deny the blonde in his arms. "Te necesito, Lucy," he managed to whisper when his throat finally thinned enough to do so. And he did, in that moment, he needed her the way his lungs needed air. "But… I don't know how."

Smiling at his words, Lucy kissed her way along his jawline and up over his cheeks and eyes. His words, that he needed her, made her realize something she hadn't considered. And while it was scary as hell, the truth of it made sense and pushed her forward. Perhaps fate showed her hand when she placed them in the same bar, at that exact time. She needed to save someone just to validate her existence and he needed someone to save him and validate that he wasn't the monster he saw himself as, that he deserved all the love someone had to give as much as she needed to give it. Her hands came up to gently brush the thick, wet locks of his hair back as she brushed her lips against his. "Then let me show you."

Resistance was futile, especially when her touch held the promise of forgiveness. For the first time in as long as he could remember, redemption was close enough for him to touch, to grasp and claim for his own. Her lips molded to his, soft and gentle, coaxing him to follow her lead. His fingers timidly explored her back while their tongues melted into one another in a languid dance. The heated, frantic pace from earlier and the night before discarded, traded in for what felt like a long way home on a summer's day after being trapped in an endless winter. Her body pressed against his bathed him in a warmth that he didn't realize he needed, her fingertips lightly caressing his skin like a light breeze. It spoke to something deep inside of him, in a place he didn't think existed and that terrified him.

She felt him tense as his fingers began trembling against her skin and she broke the kiss to press her forehead to his. Failed relationship after failed relationship, never being the strong one and always being the damsel in distress hadn't all been completely wasted. If anything, it taught her a little bit about fear of the unknown, about wanting to curl up inside of oneself to block out the world, about the pain that came with opening up and giving pieces of yourself only to have them rejected or worse. His eyes revealed the helplessness, the uncertainty that he felt and when his lips parted to speak, she gave a gentle shake of her head. There were times when silence meant everything when words became useless and actions told stories. She reached back for his hands and pulled them between their bodies.

Jellal could only sit there and watch, his breath catching every time she pressed a fingertip to her lips. It was such a simple thing, nothing overly special about the way she slowly progressed to his palms and further down to his wrists. But it had brought back memories he didn't realize he still carried with him. It was something his mother had done for him as a child to take away the hurt from a skinned knee or fall from a tree, but this was entirely different. Her touch didn't stop there as she made her way up each arm to his shoulders and while it had the same soothing effect, it was if she was pouring herself into him to erase everything that lay beneath the surface. Years of fear, self-loathing, doubt, hatred, pain. By the time she made her way back up to his neck, the only thing he could feel was her running through his veins and below the surface of his skin.

Her lips found his again and she audibly sighed when he responded with a reverence she wasn't expecting. His arms circled around her to embrace her almost protectively as a hand found the back of her head to pull her in deeper. His tongue openly greeted her, twisting with hers in an unhurried caress that spoke volumes of emotions that couldn't be voiced. Patience, acceptance, understanding, freedom, faith - It was all there in the way he pulled her against him and rolled her to press her into the bed with his weight. Her arms and legs went around him, keeping their skin fused as one as his lips left hers to trail down to her chin. He seemed to mimic her as he slowly kissed across her jawline and up over her cheek. There wasn't a place on her face that he left untouched, uncared for before he moved down to her neck. For the first time in… Ever, the world truly did fade and fall by the wayside until the only thing that existed was his touch, his lips… Him. "Jellal…"

The whispered sigh of his name on her lips pulled him deeper as his fingertips trailed her sides and the curve of her hips. It wasn't a plea he heard in her voice but a prayer, as though his appellation was holy and it awed him. He lifted his head to look down at the blonde beneath him and it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She wasn't just the Celestial mage that the rest of the world was privy to. Laying there with her honey blonde hair fanned out around her, the soft rays of sunlight that filtered through the curtains on her window dancing on the golden strands and setting the golden flecks in her almond roca eyes aglow - she was truly blessed by the heavens, an angel sent to walk among men. The shadow of hope flared inside of him, tightening his chest and he dropped his head to nuzzle his nose with hers. "Estás hermosa," he said softly as he brushed her lips with his. "Te Deseo."

Lucy didn't have to understand the words to feel the effect they had when his lips sealed over hers. The way he looked at her in that moment, she felt beautiful, alive but most importantly, she felt wanted. It wasn't just a need. Desire flared again in her breast as he kissed her with a passion she'd never felt before. It wasn't rough or demanding, instead, it begged her to return it as his tongue slid along hers. One hand cradled her head as though she were fine china as another slipped beneath her thigh, pulling a leg she'd had hooked over his hip up to he readjust himself between her thighs. The length of his arousal settled between their bodies and she softly moaned into his mouth when his hips flexed and it slid between her folds to gently stroke the sensitive little nub nestled inside. For every delicate moan he coaxed from her, he responded with one of his own until they were breathless and gripping each other for more. "I… I want you, Jellal," she panted against his lips. "More than anything… I want… I want to be wh-whole with you."

" _Find a good girl that you can't say no to…"_

He didn't exactly understand just what everything meant or what the future held outside of her embrace, away from the trembling of her body or the way it seemed to open up around him. But any lingering doubts, any remnants of holding back were wiped away with her words. She wanted him the same way he wanted her, needed her and there was no denying her. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled himself back enough to feel the tip of his arousal slip to the welcomed warmth of her slick entrance. Her soul rendering gaze locked with his and he lost himself in the way her eyes widened just a fraction as he slowly slid himself inside of her. His muscles tensed and his eyes threatened to close, needing to fully accept the way her body molded around him to fit him like a pair of tailored gloves, but he forced himself to resist. The way her eyes glassed over enough for him to see himself in the reflection and the way her lush lips parted with the sound of a guttural moan was too beautiful to miss.

" _Te necesito..."_

His words returned to her mind as her body hummed to life beneath him. The way it felt to be joined to him, to be so incredibly full of him so that there was no end and no beginning, it rocked her to the core. She needed him, needed this more than she'd ever truly considered. Every time he'd slowly withdraw, she'd dig her heels into the hollows of his ass to pull him back. An ache, an unimaginable emptiness threatened to settle in without him fully sheathed inside of her. Their lips crashed together, their breath and sounds of passion intermingling together until they were one. Her fingers gripped and clung to the moving muscles of his corded back as his fingers did the same, burying in the hair at the nape of her neck and digging into her flesh as though he was afraid to let go. The pace he set was agonizingly slow but she couldn't ask for more. She needed to feel every little sensation of him moving within her. Her body needed to commit every detail, every second to memory for fear that she'd never feel the way she was feeling in that moment. Surrounded, protected, needed, desired… Adored.

Jellal came to the sudden realization that he'd never truly understood what many others had meant when they spoke of beauty in the world. Until that very moment. He'd always seen the worst that life had to offer, in others around him, in the destruction that greed and war had ravaged upon entire countries… In himself for the atrocities he, himself had committed against not only enemies but on those he claimed to care about. But there with her, surrounded by all that she was, her body and limbs clutching to him as though he were a life preserver, he could only see the beauty he never believed to exist. The soft moans and gasps of pleasure that came from her lips were a choir of angels singing the heaven's praises to his ears. The way her body rolled beneath him and rose to meet every thrust of his hips the ocean's waves crashing upon the sandy shore to wipe it clean of its imperfections. And her eyes, it was like watching the sunrise over an endless field teeming with life. He was sure he could see on forever and he wanted so desperately to show her what he saw.

She was utterly and completely lost in the man above her. His hips would snap against her, vaulting her high into the clouds and further still. Until she was sure she could reach out to touch the stars and she was sure she could hear the pounding of their hearts as their sweat slicked bodies met. Every part of her felt alive, electrified, on fire and just on the verge of exploding. He pulled her leg up higher and it allowed him to reach places inside of her that she never knew existed. Somewhere, everything shifted to where it was her clinging to him for fear of falling. It was him guiding her, showing her that nothing else existed outside of the confines of that bed, of that space. It was only them and he was her compass. A pressure was building up inside of her that she'd never experienced before. A tingling that was so much more intense than anything she'd ever felt started in the tips of her toes and fingers and raced up her arms and legs. "O-oh god, Je-Jellal," she cried out as her toes curled and her fingernails dug into his back.

The walls of her sex fluttered around him, the grip her body had on him cinching down even tighter than she already was. He knew before he heard her cry out his name that she was on the verge of falling and it was certain that he would go with her. The buzzing in the base of his spine was already screaming for release and the pain that came with her nails clawing into his flesh only seemed to heighten his sensitivity. He felt the pull from deep within his gut and his thrusts became hurried and harder with his need. "Venga para mi, Lucy," he growled as his fingers fisted in her hair. "Come for m-m-nghhhaaa... FUCK, LUCY!"

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they'd been lying there, naked and spent, but Lucy didn't exactly care as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. The sweat had long since dried and their breathing had evened out forever ago. Now that her proverbial feet were back on solid ground, she had the time to analyze what exactly had transpired. She'd cried. Real tears had fallen down her face when he'd taken her to a place that she'd never been. It had been like seeing his very soul. All of the bruises and scars, the burned edges and darkness that smudged something so beautiful. No one had ever given her that privilege, not like that. It made her heart ache for the damage done but what laid beneath the bruises and scars gave her hope. He'd given himself over to her in totality, trusted her enough to show her the ugly that laid beneath his stoic facade and that touched her heart in a way she wasn't expecting. She wanted to be the one that healed the bruises, that cleaned the smudges and made him shine again.

Jellal felt her stir finally against him and he smiled when her nose pressed against him with a contented hum. He pulled her tighter against his side, relishing in the feel of leg thrown over his and her arm draped over his chest while her dainty fingers drew lazy circles over his flesh. She'd amazed him, rendered him speechless, perplexed him and pulled him from the mire that perpetually swallowed him daily. In less than twenty-four hours, the blonde had stripped him bare of any defenses. He'd willingly shared pieces of himself that even those closest to him had no clue about, and he'd allowed her in when everyone else had always been barred from getting too close. He hadn't even put up a fight when she'd knocked on that door and laying there, he knew without a doubt that he wanted her closer. It didn't exactly make sense, but her tears had. He wasn't the only one stripped bare, he wasn't the only one with scars and wounds that needed to be healed. She'd not only accepted him, the burden of what he carried, but she'd laid herself open to prove he wasn't alone… That he didn't need to be alone, not anymore.

She felt his lips brush against her hair, pulling her from her thoughts and she lifted up to find him smiling softly. Her stomach flipped and the butterflies were suddenly back. "Hi," she timidly smiled.

"Hi there," he chuckled as he reached up to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek. The pink stain that spread over her skin still held the same novelty that it had the night before, it made her glow in a way that captivated him. He felt her shift and cool air seeped in between them. "I…" He started to say he wasn't ready to let her go but stopped himself short, not wanting to sound as needy as he did in his own head. "Stay?"

A small squeak of surprise escaped her when he suddenly pulled her back down to press against him. Her intentions had definitely not been to leave. She wasn't ready to give up the warmth of his skin or the scent of him that surrounded her, but the plea in his voice with such a simple question overshadowed the need to pull the blankets up to shield them from the chill that hung in the air. "You've got me, Jelly," she whispered reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

The nickname, he knew sounded utterly ridiculous and it made him laugh, but he couldn't bring himself to deny her the use of it. In a way, it put him at ease. She'd given him something that no one else had in a very long time. It separated him from the crowd in her eyes, it endeared him to her. He reached down to lift her chin so that he could ghost his lips over hers, a smile tugging at his lips when she audibly sighed. "If I'm Jelly," he mused comically. "Then does that make you peanut butter?"

The mention of food made her stomach growl and she laughed. "I'm going to assume that would be a yes," she chuckled. "Although, I've got eggs and bacon in the kitchen. Might even have the fixings for pancakes."

"Eggs and bacon sound like heaven," he sighed as a wave of hunger swept in. "But that would mean we have to get up."

Lucy chuckled and pressed her lips to his. "Unfortunately," she chortled as she slid her fingers along the lines in his abs as they made their way back to the solid wall of his chest. "But, we can do it together."

"You keep touching me like that and it'll be a while before either of us eat," Jellal growled before capturing her lips again. The way she so easily sighed into him, so eagerly responded in kind with lips that perfectly formed to his sent heat spiraling into his gut. He greedily wanted to lose himself again inside of her, to feel her pulling him under again only to raise him up baptized a new man. His arms tightened around her before he rolled onto his back, pulling her atop his body so that his hands could explore more of her decadent flesh.

The rumbling in her stomach was pushed to the farthest reaches of her mind as she straddled his waist. Food couldn't compete with the taste of his mouth or the feel of his skin against hers. His long, thin fingers crawled up her back as his lips broke to trail over her chin and that was all it took for her breath to catch and for her core to moisten again. In a way, it shocked her to see just how easily he could bring her body straight to the point of needing him in such a short span. It was like instant fixation, only this had an undercurrent that spoke of something much deeper than the materialized surface.

Her sex settled over him again, the warm, wet folds embracing his reawakening arousal and he couldn't defy the urge to pull her hips down against his. "Que me estas haciendo?" he moaned against her lips. While the question was rhetorical in its nature, he was eager for an answer. What exactly was she doing to him? He was inside out, turned upside down with his desire for more of her. For all of her, but the answer was not to come as time and place came crashing back in with the ungodly ringtone of a lacrima comm.

She stilled immediately at the familiar tinkering ring and groaned at the endless possibilities as to just who the hell it could be. If it were any of her teammates… _Oh god! If it's Erza and I don't answer-_ She abandoned the thought in a fit of panic as she hastily pushed up to look around the room. The small crystalline device was nowhere to be seen, which could only mean she'd left it in the front room. "Sorry, Teammates… Don't need them here," she quickly mumbled as she extracted herself from his arms and threw herself towards the end of the bed.

Jellal blinked as he watched her pull herself upright only to catch a foot on the mess of blankets gathered. He quickly pushed himself towards her and reached out to catch her but found her slipping from his grasp, leaving him there to watch in horror as she tumbled head first off of the bed and onto the floor. His entire body cringed when she hit the floor with a groan, but surprisingly she was fast about getting back to her feet. "Lucy, are you al-" he started only to stop abruptly as he felt a fit of laughter clawing its way up his throat when she spun back to look at him. Her eyes were wide in shock, or it could very well be embarrassment, and her hair was more disheveled than it had been. Parts of the tangled mess stuck up where her head had made contact with the carpet covered floorboards and a telling red mark marred her cheek.

The Celestial mage gaped as laughter burst out of the blue-haired man kneeling on her bed, staring at her with amusement dancing in his dark, coffee-colored eyes. It didn't even occur to her to be offended that he was laughing at her wretched expense. The shock of seeing him looking so carefree, unhindered in finding the situation humorous the way she would have had it been her on the opposite end of things. It pushed away any negativity that could be had to leave her standing there, smiling at the change she could already see. She wanted to kiss him all over his handsome face but knew it would have to wait when the incessant ringing reminded her of the possible terror that loomed. Turning away, she ran out into the living room and frantically looked around until she spotted the contraption lying carelessly on the floor. Without another thought, she grabbed for it and pressed the _answer_ button.

He heard the most unholy of screeches come from the living room and Jellal quickly pushed up from the bed, grabbing the first blanket he saw to wrap about his waist. He made it to the door in time to find her hectically trying to pull his shirt over her head. His lips folded back between his teeth in an attempt to keep from laughing at the string of curses that slipped from her lips as she finally got the thing on and grabbed for the lacrima. He was unequivocally positive that it had to be one of her nosey guildmates calling to see what she'd gotten up to the night before. But his face fell when she flipped the device over to reveal the amused face of his fellow teammate staring back at her.

"Why the fuck did you answer, Blondie?"

Lucy could feel the heat of embarrassment scorching her face as she tried in earnest to glare at the man on the screen. She'd come to like him well enough, given he had somehow become the love interest of one of her closest friends. But the cocky smirk and dimples that were too cute to be on his asinine face irked her at that moment. "Uh, maybe because you called me?" It didn't even register that she'd never given her comm number to Cobra until he replied.

"Uh, yeah no. I called Jellal so, I'll ask again. Why the fuck are you answering his lacrima comm, Blondie? And naked, no less."

Jellal sighed in resignation when she turned to give him a questioning look. He wasn't exactly ready to answer the questions he knew were to come, they still hadn't really had time to discuss the situation between them. But there was no helping the blunder or changing the way it was unfolding. He walked over and covered the screen with his hand before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "Go ahead and throw some clothes on and I'll handle this," he smiled. "Then we can do breakfast."

" _Who ya talking to, Babe?"_

" _Ink Blot and you'll never guess where the fuck he's at."_

She glanced at the phone and groaned with the recognition of Laxus' voice. Just what they needed, those two Slayers showing up on her doorstep. She knew all too well that the blond would flip his shit in his overprotective way. "This could get ugly and fast," she frowned up at the Heavenly Body mage.

"Not if I can help it," he chuckled and reached around to place a light tap to her backside. While he hadn't expected Cobra's mystery person to be Fairy Tail's Powerhouse Slayer, it wasn't a huge surprise given the Ornery Ball of Hatred's admitted pansexual nature and appreciation for fair hair. "Go on and don't worry."

" _He's where?!"_

" _She answered his lacrima comm…"_

Lucy hesitated, just waiting for the clap of thunder she was sure to come at any moment. When it didn't immediately come, she gave a stiff nod. "Alright," she conceded. "But I may have to deal with Laxus."

He watched her walk off, his eyes following the sway of her ass under the hem of his shirt and barely contained his groan of protest when she shut the door behind her. "Why are you calling me, Erik?" he growled in annoyance when he lifted the lacrima to glare at the screen.

"More importantly, I'd say you better get to explaining why you're at Blondie's and not with the Armored Juggernaut before Static Cling is done getting dressed."

Jellal gave a roll of his eyes, the names the Slayers chose to brandish everyone with were often beyond retarded. "It's Erza," he stated flatly. "Not the Armored Juggernaut and… my business with Lucy is my own."

Lucy sat on the bed, listening to the sound of his voice as it drifted from the living room. She didn't really mean to eavesdrop but she wanted to give him space and pulling on her clothes would take her no time at all. Falling back on the bed, she smiled as she caught a whiff of his scent that still lingered on the sheets and she buried her face into the spot he'd been laying. It shouldn't make her as giddy as it did or make her want to wrap herself around him again, not when she knew that this could very well just be a one-time thing.

Cobra's brows shot for his maroon hairline. "Yours and the large ass, pissed-as-fuck Cabron upstairs, Asere." The Slayer sighed and shook his head. "I know we don't always see eye to eye but… You've really stepped in shit this time. No one gives a shit if you're fucking Titania but to be screwing around on her with Blond-"

"Erza is with Natsu," he frowned to cut the man off. He was a lot of things, but unfaithful wasn't one and he'd be damned if someone was going to think ill of Lucy.

The Poison Dragon Slayer frowned. "Carajo… That fucking sucks balls."

Jellal shrugged, realizing it didn't really hurt as bad as it did the night before. _That's gotta mean something..._ "No worries," he replied stiffly. "What did you want?"

She heard the words exchanged between the two and whimpered despite herself into the sheets. It was a stark reminder that he'd just had his heart broken and he may not want a relationship. He may not want anything outside of the night they'd shared, only too willing to go back into his self-imposed exile as he always had. The hard part was that she could feel something there with him, something that wasn't there with any other man before him. She could see what he really could become, he had opened up to her and it hurt to know he may have already closed himself off again.

"Was wanting to see if your ass was still in town," Cobra said. "Figured if you were, we could head back, but uh… You seem busy so… Yeah."

The Heavenly Body mage glanced over at the closed door that led to the bedroom, the gears in his head clicking away in thought. His usual response would have been to meet up at the train station. He should feel like he's suffocating by now, but he wasn't. He honestly didn't want to leave. He wanted to talk with the woman who was just in the next room, wanted to cling to the salvation she offered. He wanted to see where the night before and this morning took them. For the first time in forever, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to be found worthy of life, of something other than the misery. "I'll be a couple of days," he said as he looked back down at the screen. "I have some things I need to do."

"More like someone," the Slayer smirked. "But I get it, I'll handle shit on this end with Static Cling and let the others know."

"Thanks, I'll be in touch."

Lucy clutched at the blanket as her heart seemed to skip a beat when the telltale jingle of the Lacrima powering down sounded out. Did that mean he was staying? She didn't want to cling to hope as she pushed up when a soft knock came from the door. "Come in," she called out and held her breath as the door opened.

He found her kneeling on the bed, her fingers curled around the bottom edges of his shirt and her full bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She looked as nervous as he suddenly felt as he slowly made his way over to take a seat on the edge of the bed. He pulled the blanket tighter around him as though it would quiet the butterflies that took flight in his stomach. Words had always come really easy to him, but they failed him when he needed them the most. How did he come out and say how he felt? It was never his strongest suit, but he was done running. He just didn't know how to say he wanted to find out if she was really the _good girl_ he couldn't say no to. "Lucy…"

"I don't want you to leave!" The words rushed out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she clamped a hand over her lips. She felt her eyes grow wide as his head snapped back up to look at her, his eyes searching her face.

Jellal stared at her, the pounding in his chest questioning the words his ears had heard. Her reaction perplexed him, as though she hadn't meant to say them but he silently prayed she did. "I don't… I don't want to leave," he said hesitantly and felt the air rush from his lungs when she flung herself at him.

She threw her arms around him and finally felt the air return to fill her lungs when his arms reciprocated, pulling her tight against him. It was such a relief that it brought tears she didn't realize she had left as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. A myriad of emotions choked her and tightened her chest when his cheek nuzzled against her. He wasn't shutting her back out. "I… I know you're hurting and you and Erza and oh god, she is probably going to kill me or at least be mad as hell. But it's still so new and I don't expect you to want something more or anything but last night and this morning, it just- I feel- It was- You-"

He pushed her back a little to cut her ceaseless rambling short and he brought a finger up to hook under her chin. A gentle smile touched his lips when he saw the tears falling down her face and he brushed his thumb over a wet track. "It's okay, Lucy," he said softly. "I completely understand and I feel the same way. There is something here and… And I'd like to figure it out, with you."

When his lips sealed her own, she felt like she could breathe again. It wasn't just her, wasn't just her imagination or need for something greater than what she'd been dealt. Despite the strange way in which they'd found each other, or perhaps that was the catalyst, he wanted to figure things out _with_ her. _But-_ She reluctantly pulled away from his kiss to peer worriedly up at him. "What about Erza?" She asked in her uncertainty. "I know she and… Well, you know. But what if she-"

"Doesn't approve?" He finished for her, cutting her off. It had been a question he'd been asking himself since the night before and had come to only one conclusion. "She may not. Your entire guild might not exactly approve, but this isn't about them. I will handle speaking to Erza as it's my mess, my responsibility. But I'm willing to brave your Fairies if it means I get more time with you, more time to figure out what exactly this is."

 _I could so easily fall for you._ A wide smile pulled the corners of her lips up and the only response she could give was pressing her lips back to his. Her fingers found their way back into his hair as strong, steady hands held her close. The man pressed against her, with his lips moving against hers wasn't the same one she'd met or heard stories about. He was everything she'd seen beneath the surface and more. She was willing to prove it, to him and everyone else, if he let her.

* * *

"Erza!"

The Requip mage heard her name but knew the voice well enough to resist the urge to look up from the delicious slice of heaven that adorned her plate. She loved strawberry cake, she loved Mira's strawberry cake. Almost, if not as much, as she loved the pink haired Slayer sitting beside her. "Cana, what is so important that you feel the need to come in screaming my name like a banshee?"

The Brunette practically tripped over her own feet, which wasn't surprising given she was wearing heels. She rarely wore them, claiming she felt unsteady. Everyone knew it wasn't the heels but more like the alcohol she consumed by the ocean loads. "You will _never_ believe who we just saw, running from the church, in last night's clothes."

Erza drug her fork through a dollop of frothy white icing and brought it up to her mouth, her eyes closing in ecstasy as her tongue swathed the metal pronged utensil. A happy hum escaped her as she slowly pulled it between her lips. It tasted exceptionally good today, much better than she could ever recall it tasting. "You're right, I will never guess," she replied plainly as she carefully sliced the fork into the spongy goodness. "But, I am sure you will tell me."

"Someone's in need of getting laid," Cana frowned.

Natsu finally pulled his head up from his plate of fish and grinned. "Not really, why do you think we missed chur-OW! What?"

The Redhead glared at the Slayer and fought the sudden irrepressible urge to rip his head off. _God! What is wrong with me?_ She wasn't a praying mantis. "Sorry," she mumbled before turning back Cana. "Who did you see?"

The Brunette opened her mouth to speak before quickly shutting it, her previous excitement fleeing from her face. "Well… Uh, maybe… Ya know, it wasn't that exciting."

Erza quirked a brow, her interest fully piqued. The woman always had a story to tell. If she ever decided to quit the mage life she would make a fine gossip columnist. So her sudden reluctance to speak only meant she had something extra juicy to spread. "Cana," she smiled. "Dear, who did you see?"

Cana visibly shuddered and appeared to swallow hard before she quickly spoke. "Lucy and Jellal. Running out of the church. Before mass."

"Who?" Natsu shouted. "Luce an-an-and who?"

Erza blinked a couple of times before a slow smile crept up on her lips. Why she'd never considered the two was beyond her, but the cosmos must have. And she couldn't be happier. If there was anyone out there that could pull her first love out of his shell, it was Lucy. Her dearest and closest friend was a saint among sinners with her heart of gold and never ending supply of forgiveness. Jellal needed that, more than anything. "That…" she sighed happily. "That's wonderful."

The Slayer turned to stare at her in shock. "You're… Ok with that?"

She was, overwhelmingly so. The two of them finding each other… She'd found her little slice of happiness in Natsu. It wasn't that she didn't love Jellal. She loved the man to the stars and back, but she wasn't what he needed. She'd figured that out a long time ago and waiting for him had gotten old. She needed something tangible, someone who could save her instead of the other way around. Their past was too polluted and filled with too many memories that weighed him down. She was a reminder of all of the sins he was so busy atoning for. "Perfectly fine," she smiled with misty eyes. "She's perfect for him and him… She needs someone who won't hurt her, someone who will love her unconditionally and never dishonor her. He's perfect for her."

* * *

 **And there you have it… the beautiful smut between Jellal and Lucy, then Erza and her cake LOL. But Erza ships them in the end. If there was anyone she'd trust with Lucy's honor, it's Jellal. These two have been so darn easy and fun to write. I'm absolutely in love.**

 **So much so, that… this may get a third shot. Maybe. We'll see but do expect to see a full length story for this pairing in the future. Spanish Jellal, as so many of you have agreed, is sexy and needs to be out there more.**

 **Thank you so so so so much for all the love on this! You guys have no clue how happy I am that there is love for these two! You guys rock, never forget that!**

 **Spanish phrases used:**

Te Deseo - I want/desire you.

Estás hermosa - You look beautiful (right now).

Venga para mi - Come for me.

Cabron - Asshole

Asere - Friend/Mate (Cuban)

Carajo - Get the fuck out of here (Cuban)

 **But, now, back to working on Sound Pod!**

 **As always, follow , fav and review! Let me know if you guys want a third piece :D**

 **Much love and big hugs,**

 **Nana**


End file.
